


[龙珠]双贝水仙

by ling7ling



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ling7ling/pseuds/ling7ling





	[龙珠]双贝水仙

观文前预警：  
1、主双贝水仙，不知道要标什么西皮，因文中涉及超四卡贝，还有未来的超蓝卡贝，标签就标卡贝了。其实不是卡贝主。  
2、文中涉及水仙，生子，产乳等不可名状的剧情，提前预警不要事后找我BB。  
3、超四贝的称呼是Vegeta，过去初始贝的称呼是贝吉塔。

————————————————————

在一颗冰蓝色的小行星上，正进行着一场名为扫荡的大屠杀，冰雪覆盖的平原上，星星点点的装饰，是遍地残骸和骨血。  
贝吉塔啐了一口唾沫，用肉眼四处搜索着是否还有活体，这星球的原住民十分的狡猾，在清扫进行到一半的时候，为了不让贝吉塔找到他们的藏身处，他们组织了一批死士破坏了贝吉塔佩戴的战斗力探测器。  
一群蠢货，以为这样就能阻止他们的灭亡吗？这样做只不过是将死亡稍微延后一点罢了。  
贝吉塔抬手发出一道能量波，触目可及的城市再度消失在地平线上。  
“需要增援吗？贝吉塔。”原始的通讯器只有最基础的功能，那边传来弗利沙轻蔑的讥笑声。  
“不需要，这种弱小的星球我一个人就够了，”贝吉塔可不乐意难得的单人休假被打扰，至少每次单独出任务的时候，他都当成是绝佳的休假时间，没有监视者，也不需要拖后腿的废物，他可以为所欲为，“无谓的挣扎不过是在增加死前的恐惧罢了。”  
“哦？那你可得快点了，我忍受不了圈养的小羊离开掌控太久。”  
“啧！三天！”贝吉塔按下了通讯器，通话结束。  
他不担心弗利沙会怪罪他不敬，恰恰相反，弗利沙很吃原赛亚人王子的这一套。  
贝吉塔信步走在被破坏的城市里，四周遍布着原住民的尸骸，他用目光四处搜寻着，弱小的蝼蚁躲在暗处瑟瑟发抖，而他只是在物色今天的晚餐。  
随手撕下一具看起来还算多肉的尸骸的肢体，放进嘴里嚼了起来。无论这个星球的原住民有着怎样的智慧和思想，弱肉强食，在捕猎者面前，他们就只是一群供食用的牲畜。  
三天，怎样在没有探测器的情况下一个不留地清扫完这颗星球的垃圾呢？大范围的无差别攻击吗？希望不会让这个星球掉价太多，不然弗利沙又要逮着机会体罚了。对付这些只会躲在暗处残喘的弱者，简直比杀死强壮的战士更让人头疼。  
边吃边走边思索，如果不是限制了时间，他会更乐意将这些肉料理一下再吃，至少也要弄熟。走了不知道多久，肚子填饱了，前面也出现了一个让人为之精神一振的身影。  
红色的披风张扬地迎风飞舞，一头火焰般的红色长发发无视重力地倒竖着，强壮的适合战斗的身躯在披风下若隐若现，双臂里似乎怀抱着什么。  
哦？不是原住民，是从哪里聘请来反抗的异星佣兵战士吗？没用的！残酷的笑容在贝吉塔脸上撕扯开来，尖锐的犬牙沾着血。  
杀！腿一登地，疾速朝目标攻去。  
前面背对着贝吉塔的异星战士察觉到了攻击，回身一个手刀准备劈过去，却在见到贝吉塔后露出了惊讶的表情，闪了开去。  
一击未中，贝吉塔并不打算停止攻击，后续接连爆发的连续技不断将那异星战士逼迫后退，却无法伤他分毫。  
打不到他！不可能！？这家伙的战斗力在他之上？没有探测器的战斗力评估，贝吉塔强压下心中的不安，未知的，比他更强的战士？不可能存在！  
贝吉塔调整了状态，加快了攻击的速度，都一一被闪开或挡了下来，在察觉到对方对怀里抱着的物品特别保护，他就专挑此处攻击。  
“够了，贝吉塔！”无法忍受珍视之物受到攻击让异星战士突然吼了出来，爆出压迫性的超强战意，空气仿佛被凝固了一般，贝吉塔被压得跪倒在地无法动弹。  
这是……怎样的一股压迫力，贝吉塔被这股气积压得无法动弹，甚至无法正常呼吸。  
死。会被杀死。这人的战斗力，甚至在弗利沙之上。  
“你……是谁？”贝吉塔强撑着抬头看向那个异星战士，因高压而扭曲的空气让触目的画面变型。  
“你无需知道。”强大的战士语气冰冷，缓慢地抬起了手。  
在贝吉塔以为自己将要被杀死的时候，一阵响亮的啼哭声打断了这个僵局。  
声音是从那战士怀里传出来的，战士楞了一下，露出了明显烦躁的表情。糟糕，这怀里的小崽子肚子饿了。  
婴儿？贝吉塔还来不及惊讶，就因重击失去了意识。

————————————————————

在悟空乘着神龙消失在众人的视线之后，Vegeta踏上了没有目的地的旅程，不局限于地球，而是在宇宙中游荡，犹如一缕孤魂。  
或许他心里还在期盼着能够再度见到那个人，告知他一件事儿。  
那人叫卡卡罗特。  
目前死生未卜，行踪不明。  
理智不断推理论证他已经死了的事实，Vegeta原本觉得在地球上还有一份责任存在，安于现状。  
可是战斗结束的一个月后，Vegeta发现自己的身体逐渐发生了变化，身体越发地抽痛，全身上下，尤其腹部最为严重，像在被人拿刀在不停地掏挖，心神也随之变得越发地焦躁不安。  
本想说做个检查看看怎么回事，直到布尔玛拿到报告“pia”地一声砸他头上，满脸卧槽你敢背叛我的表情，才发觉事情的严重性。  
“Vegeta，你怀孕了。”布尔玛居高临下地对着疼到在被窝里打滚的男人陈述道。  
对于身体上的出轨Vegeta确实无可辩解，也不想过多掩饰，但怀孕了是什么鬼？是该惊讶于某人总能一发入魂的X能力还是该佩服自己居然能怀孕？  
“但是，”布尔玛补充道，“这孩子活不了。”  
“你身为男性，体内并没有可供胎儿生长发育的器官，最终这胚胎会因缺乏养分而死亡。”  
“就没有……一点办法？”  
“你的身体的自主排异反应不是已经告诉你，不适合了吗？还是说你要继续受这罪？直到胎儿死去？”  
“可恶……”  
即使Vegeta不说，布尔玛也是知道他的打算，虽然震惊过后她也不是那么计较自己的丈夫和最要好的朋友搞在一起，只是没想到Vegeta对悟空的执着居然达到这种程度，甘心为他孕育孩子。  
这是什么神仙爱情故事？  
“我很好奇你是在什么情况下受孕成功的，或许那种情况会让你适合孕育胎儿。”布尔玛甚至想过取出胎儿放置到其他母体孕育的方法。  
“超赛四……”腹中的疼痛让Vegeta缩成了一团。  
“我懂了，先变身成超级赛亚人四看看吧，我去准备一下。”  
遇到打不败的敌人，孙悟空是最能解决他们的。而遇到处理不了的难题，布尔玛则是最能给出解决方法的。  
至少，布尔玛是蒙对了。  
超赛四的身体具备适合胎儿成长的所有条件，对于可以变来变去的宇宙人来说，没有什么是不可能的，而Vegeta要保持超赛四的状态一直到孩子出生。  
后来脸皮薄的Vegeta觉得羞耻，怀孕这种事不想让任何相识的人围观，更何况布尔玛绝对是第一线帮手兼情报员，比起安心在家里养胎，带球跑更适合他。于是就乘上宇宙船，飞了个无影无踪。  
日子一天天过去，瓜熟落地，虽没生过孩子却也见过别人怎么生，自信自己什么都能做到一切都没问题的Vegeta差点死在了宇宙船里，才堪堪把孩子给弄了出来，差点船毁人亡。  
后来Vegeta从带球跑变成带娃跑，穿越了无数宇宙空间，踏遍各种星球，流浪的理由是什么已经渐渐不重要，只是觉得也无所谓回不回地球了。  
想要大声骂笨蛋，白痴的家伙都已经不在了，不存在于宇宙的任何一个角落。也不会知道他还有这么一个儿子，是他和Vegeta的。  
某天，Vegeta来到某个似曾相识的星球上，这里正在经历一次扫荡，遍地原住民的尸体让他感觉到隐隐不安，仿佛是过去再度重演，直到他遇到了那个人，更进一步确认了。  
这是过去的时空，他无意之间穿插进来了。

————————————————————

就近找了个落脚点，一间废弃的民宿，Vegeta随手把以前的自己丢到一旁，解下披风铺在床上，盘腿坐了上去。  
没有适合这孩子的食物，他不得不为此事烦恼。在这个冰原之星，要想获得天然的适合婴儿食用的食物几乎不可能，而唯一可能寻求帮助的原住民，快被以前的自己给灭绝了！  
过去的一个多月，这孩子都是靠辗转各个行星，通过食用在当地养殖的牲畜乳品和植物汁液饱肚的，没了赛亚人的培养槽代劳，Vegeta带孩子都快要抓狂了！他从来都不知道，就这么一个小小的团子居然会有如此多需求，如果可以选择，他更情愿去对战100个一星龙！  
怀里的小崽子与正常地球人类婴孩的区别就只多了一条尾巴，他一直在为自己空空的肚子哭闹抗议，Vegeta已经开始盘算着拿过去自己的血来喂养他了。  
还在晕睡的贝吉塔敏感地感应到了潜藏的危险，透心凉地打了一个激灵，醒过来后不由得打了一个喷嚏。  
婴儿的啼哭，无法战胜的敌人，危险！  
贝吉塔绷紧全身翻身跃起，背部抵着墙壁，面向着的敌人喉间发出一阵阵低吼。  
身体还在不断地叫嚣着警戒！警戒！警戒！随时被袭击的可能！他必须逃离这里！  
看见过去自己对杀气的敏锐度和瞬时的应对动作，Vegeta还是满意的，连贝吉塔现在的想法他都一清二楚。  
“停下你那想要逃走的愚蠢想法，乖乖地站过来！”Vegeta命令道，不知是产后对身体造成的损伤还未恢复，还是心理上的原因，他很容易就犯懒，一旦坐下来，屁股就像和床垫黏上了一样怎么都离不开了。  
无意识地挺了挺胸舒展肩背，强健而又曲线完美的腰肢轻轻晃动挪着臀部蹭到最舒适的姿势。  
“哼！干什么？”贝吉塔恶狠狠地说，即使Vegeta神色显得轻松懒散，似乎对他毫不在意，可他散发出来的气场让贝吉塔感觉自己犹如深陷巨兽的腹中，没有破绽，打不过，动弹不得。  
“我不杀你，过来便是。”怀中的团子开始扒拉着他的胸脯找吃的。  
对于敌人的承诺，贝吉塔一个字都不信。他只想找机会逃离这里。？  
“它饿了。”贝吉塔注意到婴孩的尾巴，赛亚人的小孩？  
“嗯。”Vegeta低头逗弄着这只小毛团，伸出手指不停地拨开团子想要抓他乳头的小手。  
“你打算给它喂点什么？”  
“你的血。”  
果然！贝吉塔激得毛发直竖，尾巴涨大了一圈，弱肉强食的世界，不正是这样么？剔骨饮血本是常事，只是这次他成了被狩猎的对象！  
“啧！我不会让你如愿的……”贝吉塔清楚，这只是口头上的逞强。  
“不过来吗？如果是我动手，我会先折断你的四肢。”  
Vegeta对待过去贝吉塔的态度，一点都不像在对待自己，就仿佛眼前就是一陌生人，随时可以被杀死。  
同时他也知道，赛亚人是越受挫越顽抗的种族，越多的打击越能让这种族的战士浴火重生，实力更进一层，所以他一点都不在意弄坏过去的自己。过去他因为探测器被弄坏，对这星球进行彻底的打磨，打磨得像颗圆润闪亮的珍珠一般，山体消失了，海河填满了，原住民个不剩，可弗利沙不满意，该死的他也不知道那只蜥蜴有哪点不满意，还是说它想借机体罚，满足它那变态的肆虐欲望，后来他受到的伤害，可不止断掉四肢放点血这么简单。  
无论过去的自己陪不配合，给他留口气喘着是最低底线，作为喂养的报答，他可以代替他完成余下的清扫，比以前的自己做的更加干净利落，让弗利沙挑剔不出毛病。 

乖乖听话，还是不识好歹，他已经好久没有听命于弗利沙以外的其他人了，他的高傲不容许他妥协，弗利沙是，眼前这人也是，都该死的可以操控他！  
是他的实力还不够强，他一直都认为，只要能够一直苟活，他迟早会超越弗利沙，将弗利沙踩在脚下尽情凌虐，所以，活着，隐忍。  
贝吉塔不情不愿地走向Vegeta，就几步的距离仿佛一个世纪那么远，他观察着眼前的Vegeta，不放弃地寻找可以为他摆脱困境的方法。  
这个异星战士身上覆盖着一层艳红的皮毛，身后摆动的尾巴也是赛亚人的象征，只是这种形态，闻所未闻。他的样子更像赛亚人巨猿化后的变种。  
“你是赛亚人？”贝吉塔问。  
这种形态像是返祖，但从战斗力上看，更像是一种进化，同时保持了人化后的形态和巨猿化后的力量，强大的变种战士。  
Vegeta邪笑着冷哼：“就算是，也不会对你现在的处境有任何改变。”  
贝吉塔眼里放了光，对方变相承认了他是赛亚人，而这种力量，意味着同样作为赛亚人的他也有可能达到。  
贝吉塔脱下左手手套，“如果只是让他吮吸的话，不需要太大的伤口。”  
让眼前的人来做实在太危险，贝吉塔用气刃割破拇指，血液随之淌了出来。  
将拇指塞进婴儿嘴里的时候，他听到变种赛亚人的提醒。  
“不要想着对他出手，他的战斗力比你还高，你可以试试，掐不死他，你的左手就没了。”  
“哼！”  
小崽子有了可以吮吸的东西，终于闭紧了嘴巴，室内恢复了平静。  
Vegeta舒了口气。  
“我说你啊……”贝吉塔有些好奇，越接近Vegeta能发现一些细节，“是女性吗？”  
他目光聚焦的地方是Vegeta相对于男性来说过于宏伟的胸部，与肤色相近的浅色的乳尖似乎还异常饱满湿润，像随时会滴出水一样。  
感受到Vegeta突然爆发的怒气，贝吉塔趁他还没反应过来伸出还戴着手套的右手抓上了Vegeta的胸口。  
“咻——”迷样的乳白色液体从乳头处喷射而出。  
果然。  
“你明明有奶为什么你不自己喂！？”贝吉塔吼道。  
“特么的你在说什么我根本不知道！”Vegeta本能地也跟着吼了回去。  
“可恶，你对你的身体状况完全不自知的吗？”  
“我又不是女人我为什么要懂！”  
“那你怀里的崽谁生的？”  
“我生的！”  
贝吉塔突然觉得一阵晕眩，他的世界观受到了冲击，如果说赛亚男人也能怀孕生子，那他现在的处境，不是凶险异常？  
他现在是恃着弗利沙对他的专宠在弗利沙军里横着走，对他有想法的有很多，只是碍于弗利沙一直没人敢对他出手，但如果以后弗利沙对他失去兴趣撤销他的特权，又或弗利沙觉得时机成熟亲自把他给办了怎么办？  
被搞了是一回事，被搞大肚子又是另一回事，虽然他曾经做过最坏的打算，却没将会怀孕给算在里面。  
Vegeta这才留意到自己身体的变化。胸部确实比以前更大了，一直以为胸部的些许胀痛只是产后不适的一种，他对痛觉并不是那么敏感，胸部的不适从一开始就不在他关注的范围内。  
现在的左乳受了刺激，乳尖处不停地滴液，这种液压可见乳汁已经涨得很满了。  
贝吉塔抽出被含着的指头，团子又闹了。  
“楞什么，赶紧喂啊。”  
Vegeta把团子捧到滴乳的乳头前，团子嗷嗷着想吃，可总是含不进乳头，几次下来，急得哇哇直哭。  
接收到Vegeta投射过来的求助目光，贝吉塔表示无语，他凭什么觉得自己就一定懂这些？骑虎难下，打开了这个奇怪开关的是他，不协助解决的话估计他还是要被迫继续贡献血液。  
右手试探性地再次按在Vegeta的左胸上，使劲揉捏着，只见乳尖伴随着贝吉塔的动作不断喷射出乳汁，存量是没问题的，只是男人的乳房过硬，乳头太小，想要顺利吮吸需要一点技巧，过小的婴孩可不会这个。  
“也许可以帮你把胸部弄软一点，还有这个，”贝吉塔的指尖掐上乳头，将它向外扯，“你觉得要怎样的形状才……”  
“嘤！”  
突然的呻吟声吓得贝吉塔缩回了手，见近在咫尺的男人面部染上了情欲的潮红，半阖的双目春水荡漾。  
贝吉塔老实把还在滴血的手指再度塞回婴孩口中，僵直着啥都不敢做了。  
可Vegeta没打算放过贝吉塔，他伸手将贝吉塔纳入自己怀里，让他的脸部贴着胸膛。  
“怎么不继续？”  
怕你性欲上头强暴我。这话贝吉塔可没脸提。


End file.
